


(i'd marry you with) paper rings

by NoBloodNoCookie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sneak Peek, Too Many Taylor Swift References, most dreamiest thing ive ever written imo, no but seriously guys, of the fluffiest, swiftie posies this one is for you, this is SO fluffy yall have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: Josie wants everything about her mother's wedding to be absolutely perfect.But then, her future step sister goes 'missing' and the source of her all problems is one very hot girl she absolutely doesn't want to be attracted to.. but sadly, is.--Based on the absolutely fantastic song 'paper rings' by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 42
Kudos: 281





	(i'd marry you with) paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to make it clear that this is a little (not really) sneak peek of a very long, multi chapter fic which is my dream project basically. But I've also built it up so much in my head that I'm kind of afraid to actually put it down on paper because it's SO perfect in my head. 
> 
> I would absolutely love it if you could read this and tell me your thoughts on this, because I need to know if I should continue this or if it isn't worth the effort. I appreciate all the feedback you can give me, like ALL of it.
> 
> This is essentially an audience poll on whether you want this fic or not, so keep that in mind as you read. 
> 
> Finally, stream paper rings by Taylor Swift.

It felt like the longest day of Josie’s life and it was only eleven a.m. She blamed it on the fact that she had been up since two thirty in the morning, running through thirteen different checklists seven times each. The hour-long heart-to-heart she had with her mother after she stumbled out of her room around four a.m., ending with both of them in tears certainly hadn’t helped either. 

Now, with forty-five minutes left until the ceremony, proceedings were scheduled to go perfectly. Josie could finally take a breath. Despite the fact that she still had to change into her bridesmaid’s dress, everything was under control. 

She had everything under control. 

Or so she thought. 

Lizzie’s head sticks into the room, and Josie can see that she’s flawlessly dressed, her hair and makeup finally done (thank god). She gestures for Josie to join her in the hallway. 

The look on Lizzie’s face tells her that her day was about to get much, _much_ longer. 

Giving her mother one last compliment about how stunning she looked (seriously, Josie didn’t know if Klaus Mikaelson was capable of being brought to tears, but the vision of Caroline Forbes in her wedding dress definitely was going to try) and reminding Elena about the location of her misplaced earring, Josie steps out of the room under the guise of getting changed. 

“What? What happened? I swear to God, Lizzie-”

“Deep breaths, Jo. Deep, _deep_ breaths.” 

Josie slaps Lizzie’s arm and ignores the resulting pained yelp. “When has that ever worked? You’re making me even more worried! Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not a major thing,” Lizzie replies, rubbing her arm and not meeting Josie’s eyes. “It’s just that Hope may have been… misplaced?” 

“You lost Hope?” Josie’s screech has Lizzie wincing and slightly covering her ears and honestly? _Good._

“First of all, Hope is twenty-three years old, so I can’t ‘lose’ her. Technically. And second, she’s not in her room like she was supposed to be and isn’t answering her phone. Hence, not lost, just temporarily misplaced.” 

“I’m going to kill you. And then I’m going to kill her.” 

Lizzie raises her arms in surrender. “But her bridesmaid’s dress is gone too, so at least she’s dressed already?” 

Josie takes a breath and decides that murdering her sister and future step-sister will probably put a damper on the wedding. 

“Fine. You stay inside and look for her. Do not crease your dress and call me the instant you have eyes on Hope, I’m going to go look outside.” 

“You got it,” Lizzie promises, turning to go search for Hope, but seems to think the better of it and looks back at Josie, lays an arm on her shoulder and rubs it comfortingly.

“Relax, Jo. We’ll find her, I promise. Mom deserves to have her perfect wedding, especially after what happened last time-” 

No matter how much time passed, the reminder losing Stefan still made their hearts heavy. 

“- and we will do everything we can to give her that. You just don’t… _lose hope_ , okay?” 

Josie laughs against her will at that and her sister’s eyes light up at the sound. “I hate you.” 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” With one last squeeze to Josie’s shoulder, Lizzie marches off in search of Hope. 

\-- 

Josie knows she must look ridiculous, stalking around this absurdly large and outrageously fancy venue in her ripped jeans, worn flannel shirt that once belonged to Stefan, crocs and hair rollers, but she doesn’t have enough time to stop and think about the bemused looks the wedding guests were shooting her. 

Once she looked through the four (yes, four!) gardens and asked/texted/called every person there if they’d seen any sign of Hope, the sweat dripping down her back and dread weighing heavily in her stomach has Josie seriously reconsidering her ‘no murder at mom’s wedding’ stance. 

Her phone buzzes with an update from Lizzie.

Lizzie: still no sign of her here

Lizzie: wbu

Lizzie: any luck

Jo: None! I’m going to kill her. 

Lizzie: if we don’t find her in time i'll help

Lizzie: ill look by the altar you need to come back and get dressed. theres no time.

Josie quickly glances at the time. She had twenty five minutes before she had to line up with the rest of the bridesmaids. 

With Hope, hopefully. 

_Twenty five minutes for the ceremony to be Hope-ful._

Cursing not only Lizzie for putting the thought of Hope puns in her head at a very inappropriate time, but also herself for that weakass attempt at humor, she quickly texts her sister back. 

Jo: Five more minutes. I’m going to quickly check the parking lot before heading back and if I still don’t find her…

Lizzie: god save her from the Saltzman twins

Josie: Even She can’t. 

Lizzie: implying that God is a woman? dad will have a fit

Lizzie: good

Lizzie: let him

She speed walks around the very spacious parking lot in vain, weaving in and out of cars and is about to give up, legs burning and totally breathless, when she hears a muffled laugh. In the corner that was the furthest from her. 

Of course. Why not, right? The universe really hated her today so this was totally on brand. 

The closer Josie got, the more certain she grew that it was definitely Hope’s giggle she was hearing. Heart rate finally slowing down, when she rounds the last car in that lane to get to Hope and beat the shit out of her, a strange sense of anticipation fills her, one that she can’t really explain. 

When Josie thinks back to this impossibly long day, everything else will feel like a happy blur of goosebump-inducing emotion, a lot of crying and firsts. Tears in her new stepfather's eyes when he first lays eyes on her mother; the smile on her face when she kisses her husband for the first time; first dances and the first hug Hope pulls her newly-turned stepsisters into at the end of the ceremony, all three of them testing the limits of their waterproof makeup. 

But this moment, the one that happens right after Josie rounds that car will be one that she will remember in agonizing detail. 

Maybe even for the rest of her life. 

Josie rounds the corner to get to Hope and beat the shit out of her (after the family pictures were taken, obviously) and the first thing she only sees is Hope’s back - she was already dressed, thank fuck - shaking with uncontrollable laughter. 

“Hope, what the fuck?” 

Hope spins around in alarm - And was it just Josie or did that happen in slow motion? - bringing a second person into her line of sight. 

A girl, clad in a rather simple blue dress. 

_The_ girl, but Josie doesn’t know it just yet. 

“Josie!” She vaguely sees Hope in her peripheral vision, beaming so widely that her eyes were crinkled but Josie couldn't look away from the other girl just yet. “Hi! You’re here!” 

Her green eyes glinting in the sunlight - no, but seriously they almost looked golden and were eyes even allowed to be golden? - perfectly tousled, short raven hair swaying a little in the slight breeze, the girl tilts her head slowly, clearly giving Josie a once over and the growing smile on her rather attractive lips has her feeling things she definitely doesn’t have time to feel. 

Thankfully, Hope very uncharacteristically throwing her arms around Josie proves to be a very welcome distraction. 

“I am _so_ happy to see you, Jo,” Hope says, booping her nose. “Ohhh, I should introduce you! Penelope-” She pulls away from the hug and turns to the girl.

_Penelope._

Right. 

Penelope Park. 

Hope’s best friend that Josie has heard so much about from her and Lizzie, but has never gotten the chance to meet. 

“Yeah?” The smile has now turned into a full blown grin and it’s all just… super inconvenient. 

“-this is Josie.”

Penelope nods, still amused. “I got that.” 

“You should be really nice to her because she’s my favorite step-sister,” Hope whispers, like she’s letting Penelope in on a secret.

Josie scoffs. “Liar. Everyone knows that Lizzie is your favorite.” 

Hope frowns, lightly whacking her shoulder before looking Josie right in the face and saying, “don’t let Josie hear that.”

Penelope snorts and can one thing about this girl be unattractive, please?

Wait. 

She takes a second to look at Hope’s face and oh, Hope was going to be _dead_ dead. 

“Are you high right now? Are you fucking kidding me? Have you lost your fucking mind?” 

Hope’s shoulders drop and sets her face in a sad pout, giving her the appearance of a scolded child. 

“Oh.” She blinks. “Sorry I couldn’t keep it a secret, Pen.” 

Penelope shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Well, there was the reason Josie needed to hate her anyway. “Did you get her high?” 

“I can’t ‘get her’ to do anything she doesn’t want to-” Penelope begins, but Hope chimes in, interrupting her. 

“But yes, it was her idea,” she says innocently, nodding her head in a daze, a smile dancing on her lips. 

Penelope lets out a little laugh under her breath and hides her face in her hands. “Thanks, Hope.”

“Is this some kind of joke to you?” Josie spits out, livid at the way Penelope isn’t even bothered, livid at the casual indifference she’s got on display. Doesn’t even realize that she’s taken several steps forward and that their faces are much closer than strictly necessary until Penelope moves her hands to look up at Josie with wide eyes.

(And if there’s a tiny part of her brain that likes how the muscles of Penelope’s neck tighten as she tilts her head back to look Josie in the eyes, is intrigued by the sharp line of her jaw, feels a rush at towering over her… well that part of her brain can shut the fuck up.) 

“You need to calm down, it’s really not a big deal,” Penelope replies, far too evenly to be anything but sober.

“Not a big deal? My mother is getting married in twenty minutes. She deserves to have the perfect wedding she’s always dreamed of. One high, missing bridesmaid and another one not dressed because she was searching for the aforementioned bridesmaid was very distinctly not a part of that dream. I will not have you ruining her day with your moronic fucking ideas.” 

Penelope appraises Josie for a second before nodding stiffly. “I'm sorry, I didn’t word that properly. I meant that she’ll be fine in time for the wedding.”

“You fucking make sure she is.” 

The left corner of Penelope’s mouth ticks up and Josie _really_ shouldn’t be focusing on her mouth right now. 

“Whatever you want, Josie.” Penelope very pointedly moves away from her, giving her one last cheesy smile and wraps an arm around Hope’s shoulder. “Let’s go get you presentable before your cute sister pops a vein or something equally adorable like that.” 

“Okay,” she says, curling into Penelope’s side. “Sorry I got you worried, Jo,” Hope apologizes, all unfocused eyes and sheepish smiles. 

“I’m still going to beat you up later though.” 

Hope nods slowly. “Fair.” 

Josie smiles despite herself. “And you’re going to have to let me, okay?”

Obviously. Josie had no chance against Hope in a fight unless she let her win. 

Hope happily hums out a “will do. Byeee,” and moves to start walking but Penelope holds her in place - a feat much simpler with an intoxicated Hope than the sober one. 

“Josie, one last question for you.” The smile on Penelope’s face turns teasing. “Did you seriously hydro-dip your crocs?” 

The audacity of this bitch, honestly. 

Josie flushes, gritting her teeth together. “Get the fuck out of my sight. And fix my sister.” 

Penelope snickers (snickers!) in the face of Josie’s menace, gives her a mocking salute and walks Hope away. 

“Oh. _Oh_.” Josie hears Hope exclaim suddenly as though she’s just had a life altering epiphany, before honest to God giggling. Hope turns her head back to look at Josie even as Penelope drags her away. 

“Penelope never smiles this much at anyone. Especially not when they’re being mean to her. I think she thinks you’re cute.” 

Penelope groans and moves even faster, but Hope’s giggling and commitment to making lewd gestures don’t help her cause and for the first time all day, Josie laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Should we continue this or not? Criticism and feedback very welcome and appreciated, would certainly help the insecure attention whore in me to focus on writing and actually finishing this! 
> 
> Oh and keep a look out for the next chapter of like a river flows, it should be coming out soon!
> 
> Leave a comment or come scream at me at twitter @dammnvers, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
